We'll Go Together
by The Ninja Who Wanted To Be A Samurai
Summary: What if Sora went with Riku, into Kingdom Hearts? Riku/Sora. One-shot.


Author's Note: I've been watching videos on You Tube for a while now, and I came across some excellent SoraXRiku ones and I found it too hard to control the urge to write a one-shot about them. I'll post the links to each one, so you guys can check them out. This is a "what if" story, it seems all my Kingdom Hearts stories are. Um, don't expect this one to be too terribly long, I'm winging it, and I don't have a solid start, so yeah. This does contain minor spoilers to Kingdom Hearts, but the ending will be changed to fit the story. Enjoy!

1st Here's the one that mainly inspired me to write this, I love the part where the door closes on Riku and it says "Darling, don't you know I'll always love you, 'till the end of time".

The artist is: Within Temptation, Song: Memories and the person who made the video is: Eilinora:

The link won't work, so if you're interested (believe me, it's the best one) just go to and search under "Sora and Riku: Memories".

2nd this one is awesome, a classic, of course, because of the song. My favorite part is when Sora sees Riku, and it says "you're here, there's nothing I fear":

The artist is: Celiene Dion (sp?), Song: My Heart Will Go On and the person who made the video is: Eilinora, also.

3rd this one is really good, too.

The artist is: Within Temptation, Song: Angels, the person who made the video: animegl.

None of the links show up, sorry, so if you guys are interested (which you really should check them out), then you'll have to go search for them.

Disclaimer: I do not own and of the Kingdom Hearts games, or their characters. Disney and Square Enix have that covered.

We'll Go Together

"It is futile; the Keyblade alone cannot seal the door to darkness. Kingdom Hearts, fill me with the power of darkness! Supreme darkness…" Ansem said, as he clutched his hand towards the door. It opened slightly, and began pouring out darkness.

"You're wrong, I know now, without a doubt, that Kingdom Hearts…is light!" Sora yelled. The door stopped flooding darkness, and began releasing a wonderful, pure light.

"Light…but why?" Xemnas choked out. He was engulfed by the light, and then he was gone. The team ran towards the open door.

"Come on!" Sora yelled. They began pushing with all of their strength to close it. Goofy has stopped pushing and was staring open-mouthed inside of the door.

"Stop staring and keep pushing!" Donald had looked where Goofy was staring now. "Huh?"

"The heartless, hurry!" they said in unison.

"I can't…" Sora said, there was defeat in his voice.

"Don't give up; come on Sora, together we can do it!" Riku's head appeared around the corner of the door. He had a confident look on his face, which in turn gave Sora confidence and hope.

_Riku, your here! Everything's going to be alright. _Sora thought. The silver haired teen had looked tired, worn out, maybe even depressed when Sora had last seen him. But now there was light back in his eyes, because he was doing something his heart wanted, something good.

"Okay." Sora said with a nod. They pushed and Riku pulled. After a minute or so Donald stopped pushing.

"It's hopeless!" he yelled. There were heartless appearing behind Riku. Sora gasped and looked at Riku with concern.

"Riku!"

"I'll be fine; we need to seal this door." Riku said as he strained to pull it further. Suddenly a golden light appeared form behind the door.

"Huh?" Donald said.

"Your majesty!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed. The king had appeared from behind the door, wielding a Keyblade.

"Now Sora, lets close this door for good." King Mickey said. Sora looked at Riku in fear.

"But, Riku…" Sora said.

Riku looked back at Sora with a subtle look of care.

"You have to close it Sora, quick!" Riku said.

"But…" Sora protested.

"Don't worry; there will always be a door to the light." Mickey said.

Sora looked back to Riku with a doubtful look.

"Sora, you can trust King Mickey!" Goofy said reassuringly.

"Now, they're coming!" Riku urged.

"Donald, Goofy, thank you." the King said.

"Take care of her…" Riku said with his head down. He sounded so… _fake _when he said that. Sora nodded slowly before pushing the door closed more.

Sora stared hard at the door I thought. _This is right. This is what my heart is telling me to do. _He told himself. It was almost closed.

Riku closed his eyes and put his head down. "Take care, darling…" he barely whispered into the air.

Sora stared down at the ground and stopped pushing. He looked down at his hands, then at Riku, and he realized something. _This isn't what my heart wants… It doesn't end like this._

The last glimpses of Riku were disappearing. Sora had to decide, and quick. He looked at Riku, and locked eyes with him. Those green eyes confirmed what he felt in his heart.

"No!" Sora yelled. Donald and Goofy stopped pushing for a moment to look at Sora.

"What? But, Sora, The King said--" Donald questioned.

Sora yanked open the door a little further with all his strength. He jumped inside and stood next to Riku.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but I can't leave Riku behind." Sora said.

Riku was speechless. The King defeated the few Heartless that had hatched already and ran over to the crack of the door.

"Sora, your heart, it's telling you this is right?" Mickey quickly questioned.

Sora nodded while looking at Riku, Riku looked away.

"Sora, I can't let you do this…not for me, not after what I did…" Riku said.

He reached over and took Riku's hand.

"I could never leave you, Riku." Sora said as he stood facing Riku, still having his hand in the taller teens. The King smiled at them, and stepped onto the other side of the door with Donald and Goofy.

"Sora--" Goofy said.

"I'll be fine, don't worry. I've got Riku with me." Sora said with a smile.

"I have a strong feeling we'll be seeing each other again." Mickey said. _You have doubt in your eyes_. Riku thought.

Suddenly a Heartless came up behind Riku and dug its claws into his back, dragging them until there was a foot long gash, and then ripped them back out, throwing Riku a few feet. Riku yelled in pain as he landed on his stomach. Sora whipped out his Keyblade. He started slashing at Heartless left and right. Once he had defeated those, he ran back over to Riku and put pressure on his wounds, trying to stop the bleeding.

"I'm fine," Riku said, lifting himself to his knees, "seal the door before more come."

Sora nodded. He looked at The King, Donald, and Goofy.

"Cheer up guys; we'll see each other in no time!" Sora said with a smile on his face.

Donald and Goofy smiled and nodded back. The King looked at Sora and held up his Keyblade as he jumped backwards. Sora went and pulled on the door while Goofy and Donald pushed. They closed it and a light emitted from the crack in between the two doors.

Sora jumped backwards and raised his Keyblade. Stars were summoned to both the Keyblades, and a light shone from them afterwards. That light was directed toward the sky, and the door shimmered with light. After a moment, that light had disappeared, and it was complete darkness.

"R-riku?" Sora asked into the darkness. No response. "Riku, where are you?" Sora blindly groped in the air to find Riku. He stepped in something wet. He kept on walking, but he slipped and fell onto his hands and knees. He stood up again, the substance dripping off of him. He suddenly bumped into something, and it grunted.

"Sora…"

Sora kneeled down by Riku and put his hands on him. He felt blood all over Riku's back, and the floor around it. He suddenly realized he had slipped in Riku's blood, and he felt sick. Sora could feel Riku shaking.

"No…" Sora said, tears were forming at his eyes.

Riku shakily raised a hand and Sora took it. It was blood covered, also.

"Hikari…" Riku quietly said. A light emerged from his hand where it was touching Sora's. "It's a spell I learned."

"I'm going to help you over to the door, so we can lean you against something, ok?"

Riku nodded. Sora went to stand, pulling Riku along with him, and Riku clutched tighter onto his hand and the cloth of his wet shirt. Once they were both standing, they moved slowly over to the door. They reached the cool, white wood, and Riku slumped against it and gasped in pain. He slid to the floor, blood smearing on the door. Sora knelt down beside him; their hands hadn't separated the entire time.

More neo-heartless were starting to appear again. Sora stood and took out his Keyblade. As soon as his hand separated from Riku's, the light disappeared.

"Sora, close your eyes, you can see through the darkness..." Riku said softly.

Sora closed his eyes and stood for a moment. Sure enough, a dimly lit image of the inside of Kingdom Hearts appeared. He ran forward with his Keyblade out in front of him. His blade collided with a heartless. The Oblivion tore it apart with one slash. After Sora had fought and defeated all of the Neos, he limped back over to Riku, his breath was heavy.

"Riku, you're bleeding so heavily…" Sora said as he knelt by the silver headed teen.

Riku smiled and coughed. He leaned away from Sora and spat out blood onto the ground. He leaned his head back onto the door and blood ran down from the corners of his mouth.

"Sora, sit next to me." Riku said as he closed his eyes. Sora sat down next to him and put his hand in Riku's again.

"Riku, what's going to happen to us?" Sora said, his voice unintentionally broke. Riku squeezed Sora's hand.

"I don't know…" he whispered. They sat a few seconds in silence.

"Sora?"

"Yeah Riku?"

"Do you remember when I told you about the paupo, and then me saying I wanted to share one with Kairi?" Riku asked.

Sora shifted a bit before answering.

"Yeah, I do."

"Well," Riku let out a small cough, "I really had always wanted to share one with you."

Sora was silent. Then he stroked Riku's hand with his thumb.

"I always wanted you to ask me to share one with you, but I could never work up the courage to ask you." Sora said quietly. He glanced over at Riku and saw the light from their hands reflecting beautifully on his smile.

_In the middle of the night, while you shine with the vanishing moonlight_

_I'll never wake from this dream while you hold my arm_

_You smiled softly, even though you knew_

_The promise we made can never be fulfilled_

"I'm sorry." Riku whispered.

Sora looked over at him again.

"For what?"

"For trying to lure you into darkness, for stealing Kairi, for betraying you."

Sora gently turned Riku's head towards him.

"Don't ever think you have to apologize for that. You're my best friend Riku. Got it?" Sora's voice was soft, but firm nonetheless. Riku looked surprised, but he nodded.

They sat in a minute or two more of silence. Then they heard a rumbling sound, like a chorus of whispers. They gazed ahead and saw a wall of pure darkness. It had many yellow eyes, just like a pack of heartless.

"We're never going to see any of our friends again, are we Riku?" Sora asked, his voice was faltered and shook slightly.

Riku hesitated before answering.

"Yes." he answered, he was so quiet he was almost mouthing the word.

Sora felt a tear roll down his cheek. They were going to die, here, inside Kingdom Hearts.

_Until my voice reaches you, I'll be here beside you_

_You stretched out your hands to the night sky and stared at the moon in your palms_

_You're so beautiful when you're sleeping quietly_

_I'm embracing your whole body, pulling your face close, and I won't let go_

_So please don't cry, I'll always be with you until the night brightens_

_Always...even if this world rots away_

_Always..._

"But don't be afraid, Sora, because I'll be right here for you." Riku reassured the younger boy. Sora nodded, but he still felt hot tears roll down his cheeks.

It was a moment before either of them spoke again; they were mesmerized by the wall of heartless that was flooding toward them. It was breaking up and becoming single heartless with every passing moment.

"Riku?" Sora asked.

"Yes?"

"I'm glad I decided to come here with you." Sora said. He wove his fingers into Riku's.

"So am I." Riku whispered. He coughed again, and more blood came from the corners of his mouth. Blood had already pooled onto the floor around them.

_I still can't laugh, even now_

_But, I will keep our promise, without fail_

_You continue to live in my heart_

_Because I won't let you go_

_Please don't cry, and never lose your way_

_Keep walking...always..._

_Even if this world rots away_

The heartless had separated into individual neo-shadows now, and they were advancing on them.

"Sora…" Riku whispered. More blood mingled down his chin, dripping onto his shirt.

The heartless were five feet away from them, they were getting closer. Sora could feel Riku's blood gathering around him and staining his clothes further. His hand was starting to get colder, his face paler.

"Sora, I love you. I…always have." Riku choked out. Sora looked over at him, and they locked eyes. He leaned in toward Riku and planted a soft kiss on his lips. They were cold. Sora's lips came away with blood on them.

_We will surely meet again_

_Until the someday when we can be reunited_

_Even if this world rots away,_

"We'll see each other again, Riku." Sora said. "I know we will."

Riku nodded. His movements were becoming stiff, and Sora could tell Riku was dying. The heartless had reached them. The neo-shadow in front stopped and gazed down at them, almost in wonder, before it brought their claws together, like a sword, and tore into Sora's chest. Sora screamed out in pain. It removed them harshly, and looked at Riku. It realized he was almost dead anyways, so the heartless let him be, and the whole lot of them disappeared back into the ground.

Sora's own blood poured out of him at an alarmingly fast rate. He looked at Riku.

"I-I…love you…Sora…" Riku said, his voice was choked by blood rising in his throat.

Sora used his last strength to lean over to Riku and plant a tender kiss on his lips.

"I love you too," Sora said in a whisper, his voice thick with blood also, "darling."

Riku's lips curved into a smile, and he put his head onto Sora's shoulder. Riku sighed in contentment, and then died.

_Even if this world rots away,_

A tear rolled down Sora's cheek and fell into Riku's silver hair. Sora squeezed Riku's chilled hand one more time, and he too breathed his last.

_Even if this world rots away._

_**ooo**_

_Fin._

_**ooo**_

Author's Note: I hope you guys and girls liked it a lot. This is only my second gay fan-fic ever, so be gentle. The song is "Memories" by Gackt. Read and Review, please!


End file.
